Story Vault
by Ryu the Full Metal Ninja
Summary: Welcome to the Story Vault.A place for the many ideas I get that may or may not become full stories. R&R please.
1. First Idea

Story Vault

AN: Welcome to the Story Vault, a place where plot bunnies and such ilk reside. This first one was created from the thought: What if Naruto used logic? This is my idea about what could happen.

First Item

Logical Naruto Fights Part One

Naruto vs. Neji

Neji is standing in the Chunin Exam Stadium waiting for Naruto to come down so he can crush him. 15 minutes later and he starts to get angry and impatient. He turns to the proctor and says, "The loser was too afraid to show up and face his fate to lose to me. Disqualify Him." The proctor sighs and says," The winner is Neji- "Hold your horses! I'm here." Naruto walks out with his hair and clothes slightly askew. "Where have you been Mr. Uzumaki?" The proctor asks, gritting his teeth. "Making out with Girly boy with a stick up his butt's smoking hot cousin." Hinata appears in the stands next to her team in similar condition to Naruto with a satisfied look on her face.

Neji twitches and grinds out," How dare you make out with my worthless cousin! You should just forfeit because you're fated to lose." "Two things. First, your cousin is not worthless. If you could get over your daddy issues and look at her long enough, you would see that she is being treated worse then you are. Second, you should be the one to surrender. You interrupted my make out session. That puts me in a real bad mood." "I should be the one to surrender. Why?" Naruto bites his thumb makes some seals and slams his hand on the ground and says, "That's why."

From a big cloud of smoke Gamabunta appears. **"Brat why have you summoned me?" **"I have summoned you to fight this worthless piece of scum." "**Why should I fight this weakling?" **"Because he beat, belittled, and nearly killed his cousin. Now if there is one thing Gamabunta hates more than perverts, it is people who don't treat their family with respect. **"I'll be happy to fight brat."** Naruto turns to Neji and says," You have two options: You can fight him-"He gestures to Gamabunta-"or you can surrender. Your choice." Neji twitches, covers the wet spot on the front of his pants, turns to the proctor and squeaks out," I forfeit." "Are you sure?" the proctor asks. "YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THAT!" Neji screams pointing at Gamabunta. Gamabunta glares and bellows, "**It's rude to point at people kid. I hate rude people."** Neji's eyes roll into the back of his head as he does what his cousin so often does: He fainted. Gamabunta snorts and says,** "Wimp. If that's all I'm gone. Next time you summon me make sure it is against something at least half my size."** And with that Gamabunta poofs away. The proctor stares and then finally utters," Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Second Idea

Story Vault

Second Item

AN: This item is brought to you by my cousin and fellow author windmaster324. Readers of Torturing Fun with Itachi will remember him as WM the cameraman (For now. Mwahahahaha! Ahem, excuse me. Tickle in the throat.).

Kuchiyose: Geji Mayu?

Tenten is in trouble. Her fight with the Sand ninja Temari is not going well. She can't land a hit because all her weapons are being blown away by Temari's wind jutsu. "I have no choice. I must use that jutsu or I will lose." Tenten says, "FORGIVE ME GAI-SENSEI!" she screams, then bites her thumb and says,"KUCHIYOSE: AOI YAJUU!" as she slams her hand on the ground. A puff of smoke appears and as it clears away the most terrifying sight on earth appears… A HUNDRED LEES! "Alright boys get her! She is damaging my flames of youth by toying with me!" Tenten cringes as she says this. The Lee army all give a nice guy pose and shout in unison,"YOSH! IF WE CAN NOT WIN THIS BATTLE TENTEN-SAN, WE SHALL RUN TO SUNAGAKURE ON OUR HANDS!" And with that the army of Lees descends on Temari and begins to beat the crap out of her. (Youthfully, of course) However this scene is a little graphic for the T rating so let's take a look at everybody's reactions shall we?

Gai is sighing, thinking that Tenten is resorting to this, but he realizes it was the only way Tenten could win against a wind user. Lee is wincing, thinking about the painful procedures to get the DNA necessary to make the clones. Neji is also wincing, but from thinking about the training he helped give the clones.

Asuma is surprised but doesn't really care. Shikamaru and Chouji also don't care. Shikamaru because it is too troublesome and Chouji because He's eating the last chip in the bag. Ino however is rolling around on the ground clawing at her eyes screaming, "It burns! It burns!"

Kurenai is curious, wondering if it is a genjutsu or not. Kiba is rolling on the floor like Ino, only he is laughing his guts out instead. Shino is indifferent as usual. Hinata is alternating between watching the fight and daydreaming about being able to summon and command a hundred Naruto's. (Little pervert)

Naruto is rolling on the floor laughing with Kiba. Sakura is standing there twitching. Ok looks like the proctor has just called the match so let's go down there and see what's happening.

Down on the arena floor Temari is lying there bruised all over and unconscious. Tenten is conflicted between feeling happy that she won or embarrassed for using that jutsu. As for the lee army they are all standing and shouting things about youthfulness when Sakura suddenly sneezes. They all turn to the noise and suddenly get hearts in their eyes and run towards her shouting, "SAKURA-SAN, WE LOVE YOU!" Sakura runs screaming through the wall and into the forest of death. Tenten decides she is very embarrassed.

AN: Well that was interesting. I might have another chapter up in a few days with a continuation of this.


End file.
